


Alone at a Party

by AbbieRoseuk



Category: Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types
Genre: Alone, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Friendship, M/M, Party, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-09 00:18:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15255240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbieRoseuk/pseuds/AbbieRoseuk
Summary: We’ve been best friends for years, dated everyone else in our friends circle, and I’ve been pining for you the entire time.





	Alone at a Party

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t written in years due to writers block, after seeing some prompts on tumblr and following the call me by your name fandom, I’ve been inspired so this is just something that I kinda threw together, it’s not much but I hope you enjoy x

We’ve been best friends for years, dated everyone else in our friends circle, and I’ve been pining for you the entire time.

It’s times like this when I’m sat in a room full of people, at a party where I should be drinking, dancing and having fun that I find myself feeling so alone thinking of you, how you’ll just never see me that way.

I’m also not sure how to tell you that come the end of this semester I’ll be transferring to New York because I can’t do this anymore-

“Hey!”

Marzia plops down in the spare seat next to me on the couch, interrupting my train of thought.

“What are you doing over here on your own? Come dance with me?”

She grabs my hand pulling to try an get me up to go with her.

“I don’t really feel like it tonight”

“Why not? You always dance with me and don’t even bother telling me to ask Jacob because we both know he’s got two left feet hahaha” she said whilst giggling.

“I think I ate something that’s given me an upset stomach” I grimace hoping that she’ll believe me.

“Oh-“ bingo “do you want me to get you a glass of water?”

She comforts me by placing her hand on my arm an softly stroking.

Shaking my head “no it’s, it’s all good, I, I think I’m just gonna head back home an get some rest”

“Ok, well I’ll walk you back, let me ju-“

“No!” I get up “ I don’t want to spoil your fun, I’ll be fine”

“Oh ok, well get back safe” Marzia pulls me into a hug “I hope you feel better”

She brushes her lips on my cheek as I squeeze her waist, before releasing her, taking a step back an turning round to start heading for the exit.

I open the front door an glance back to see if you even notice that I’m gone, but your too busy locking lips with some nameless blonde.

So I leave, slamming the door behind me before anyone could see as a tear slips out and falls down my cheek.

What’s the point, it’s not like you would of noticed.


End file.
